one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald mcdonald vs the burger king
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight Mcdonalds ronald is seen serving burgers to all kinds of characters from fiction suddenly we see a sillohette in the distance he walks in with a cloak then throws the burgers and tray out of the clown's hands Ronald then clenches his fists then dons a battle pose the stranger then takes off his cloak revealing the burger king! the burger king then poses then does the bring it taunt Fight FOODFIGHT! BEGIN! the burger king punched at Ronald but he blocked and punched the king in the gut then drop kicked him sending him into the restaurant wall Ronald went flying in the air for a kick attack but the king grabbed Ronald's foot and threw him through a wall to the play area where Ronald then lands on a bridge 30 the burger king came from above for a flying kick but Ronald jumped out of the way and then kicked the king in the back sending him down through the slide Ronald slid down after him the king landed on his back but as Ronald went to stop him the king took Ronald's foot and kicked him in the balls making him scream at a high pitch the king then then spun onto his feet then punched Ronald in the face then threw the clown onto a window where he slowly slid off the king went for a flying kick from above but Ronald punched the king in the gut sending him into the ball pit ronald walked off but the king grabbed him in 14 they started falling from the sky where they traded blows till both of them landed on the ground they were in mcdonaldland Ronald then pulled out a spatula as did the king with this they engaged in a swordfight using the spatula's as swords the king then drunk a shake from his Restaurant and punched Ronald in the jaw knocking a bit off Ronald put it back in place but then the king punched him in the face then kicked him so hard he went flying over a field goal where a ref declared "it's good!" 5 points! 8 Ronald landed on the ground where the burger went for a kick from above but Ronald moved out of the way Ronald then did a big punch to the king's face but it hurt the king knocked on his face revealing it was hard plastic Ronald then shook his hand and shook off the pain Ronald then punched the king in the gut then elbow the king in the back of the head then went to stomp on it but the king got up and preformed an uppercut into Ronald then kicked him in the gut sending the clown flying into a building 2 the King and Ronald then powered up by eating a big mac and a whopper both of them fight at top speed but then the burger king flipped his ring from the old ads then started teleporting everywhere with a puff of smoke then using his magic skills he pulled out a giant spatula and sent Ronald into the ball pit where he sank down to the bottom the king then flicked his ring again where everyone was there singing the theme song to the marvelous magical burger king theme song the king then bowed taking in the people's cheers KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....THE BURGER KING!